Breathless
by My Personal Rose
Summary: A series of Mina and Ruby Rina one-shots. Will eventally contain femslash of sorts.
1. Reading You

A/N: Heya, this is my second attempt at a 'Demons' story, so forgive me if I haven't got a grip of the characters yet. A series of moments and events during the lives of my favourite 'Demons' pairing.

Also, to warn you, this is **femslash**, but I was massively inspired after reading a story by HallowAvengence (which is definitely worth reading by the way) and so... here it is. **Ruby and Mina**. Tempoarily christened Rina. XD

**This one is set before the vamp episode**.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sitting in the stacks was becoming an almost daily routine for Ruby, as she read up on 'half-lives and freaks', waiting for Luke to get back from his training.

She looked up, her eyes drawn to the blind woman in front of her, something amazing radiating from her even when she was just sitting there, on the sofa, her fingers running over a page of Braille.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked, her eyes mesmerized as Mina's fingers grazed the page, her gaze straight ahead of her.

"_The Secret Garden_." Mina said, folding the book shut and placing it beside her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ruby shrugged. It wasn't often Mina would ask, she'd usually just blurt out whatever was on her mind, much like Ruby.

"What do you look like?"

"I dunno..." Ruby thought, her brow creasing. "Brown hair... brown eyes... I'm pretty plain really."

"Come here."

For some reason... she wasn't sure why, Ruby found herself complying, sitting next to Mina on the sofa. Mina turned her whole body towards Ruby, and she did the same as Mina's hand found her way to her shoulders, pulling Ruby quite close.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as the hands trailed up her neck, across her jawline grazing her skin with a touch that made the deepest part of her shiver.

"Reading you." Mina's voice was a whisper, almost like the moment was made of glass and she was afraid it would shatter. Her hands moved up Ruby's face, tracing her ears first, and running them across to her eyes, Ruby closing them on instinct, her breath hitching a little under the touch. "What kind of brown?"

"Hazel, I guess. With little flecks of gold." Her voice seemed to mirror Mina's, coming out in a soft whisper.

The hands traced her eye lashes, down to her nose, following the curve and then round to the cheeks, Mina's hands cupping her face. The blind woman's thumb ran gently over her lips, tracing them, memorising them, sending Ruby's senses crazy. She could hear every little movement, the sound of skin stroking skin, Mina's breath, her own breath and her heartbeat seemed to beat loudly in her ears.

Ruby shivered as the thumb left her lips, and Mina got closer... so close that their lips were almost touching, and Ruby was sure she was going to lean in and kiss her.

"You're not so plain." Mina smiled, leaning back into her chair and picking up her book.

Ruby stared at her for a long, drawn out moment before smiling aoftly, and trying to get back to her own book. Her mind wandered as her eyes once again strayed from the pages, tongue playing with the top row of her teeth.

Well, two could play this game.


	2. Breathless

A/N: Part two in my mini series. :)

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mina cursed to herself, struggling with her scarf as she tried to adjust it correctly. The blasted thing was refusing to do up the way she wanted it to go, and without being able to see where the problem lay she couldn't do much about it, except feel for where there may be a knot or it could be caught.

It was time like this she wished she had a mirror. Or even that she could see the mirror.

"Need some help?" She heard Ruby's amused voice, and frowned a little.

"I'm fine." She heard the annoyed edge in her voice, the huffiness and scolded herself. It wasn't Ruby's fault, she just didn't like being helpless. She didn't like not being able to see when sight was one refusal of a dialysis away. Usually she was fine... in most situations she'd learnt to cope with this handicap, work her way around it somehow. This wasn't one of those situations.

"You sure?" Ruby's voice adopted a softer tone, one which left Mina frozen for a moment. She hadn't heard a hint of taunting, and it sent a shiver up her arms.

"Maybe I could use a little help." The admittance was reluctant, and Ruby's voice was laced with a smile as she walked over to Mina.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time." Her hands worked away at the scarf around Mina's neck, and the vampire took in a gasp of air as Ruby's fingers grazed her skin. She patted down Mina's scarf, pulling her a little closer as she straightened out the two ends hanging down from her neck, her hands trailing down them. Mina's breath hitched as Ruby's hands reached her stomach. For a moment Ruby stayed close to her, Mina could smell her perfume, sense her body as she brushed her lips against Mina's ear. "Nobody's perfect, you know?"

Mina closed her eyes instinctively, lowering her head so it was as close to Ruby's as she could get, cheek to cheek, and lips to lips as Ruby pulled back a little. "Ruby..."

"Not now." Ruby soothed, her voice soft. "You've got somewhere you gotta be." She brushed her lips against Mina's cheek, and walked away, leaving Mina standing there, breathless, her heart racing. She jumped a little as Luke walked in, feeling his eyes give her a once over.

"You look nice. Going to a recital?"

It took a moment for her to readjust her thoughts, willing the blush out of her cheeks. "Yes."

"You alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine."

She walked out, not even thinking of the brush off she was giving him as she left without another word, a confused frown on her brow and a smile playing on her lips.


	3. Burning

_A/N: Part three. I honestly don't know how many there's gonna be, but I got these written up a little while ago, and I know I should drag this out or something but I can't help myself. :P Enjoy._

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Imps attack people they think are helpless, and they usually fall for the stereotype." Galvin explained, leaning against the table as he lectured Luke. "So for us to get them, we need some bait."

"Where are we gonna get that?" Luke whined, looking around the room for some kind of clue. Galvin just looked at him, staring at him until he figured it out. "You want me to use Ruby as bait?"

"Why not? She'll be perfectly safe."

"Then what about-"

"They'll smell the vampire in Mina from miles away, unless she takes a few hours to top up her blood cleansing. She's staying out of this one. Isn't that right Mina?"

"I suppose." Mina said, leaning heavily on the table, her head down in thought. "Does it have to be Ruby?"

"Unless you managed to find a permanent cure for vampirism, no." Rupert turned to stare at Mina, his gaze hard. Just because she couldn't see it, she could feel it. "Since when do you give a flying monkey about Ruby anyway?"

Mina opened her mouth, but it took a moment for the words to come to her. "She's still a member of this team." Mina shrugged, her head turning a little in Luke's direction. "And Luke cares for her, so..."

"Yeah, she's my friend." Luke said, crossing his arms. "I'm not happy with this."

"Got a better plan?" Rupert asked, and Luke shook his head whilst Mina's shoulders slumped.

"Then it's happening. Mina, you and your driver go pick up Ruby, bring her here for briefing."

Mina nodded, grabbing her stick from where it was leaning against the table. As she walked out she brushed Luke's shoulder with her gloved hand, hoping it would be some comfort.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mina took off her glove, feeling her way up the buzzer outside Ruby's block of flats. Thankfully the council regulations meant each one was marked with Braille, and she pressed the number for Ruby's apartment.

"Hello?" A gruff, but vaguely feminine voice answered the phone.

"Uh, Ruby?"

"This is her mother, who's this?"

"This is Mina. I need to speak to Ruby."

"She's got a headache."

"It's pretty urgent." A beeping sound resonated from her left, making her heart jump a little.

"Door's open, come on up."

_Oh great, and how do I find my way up to your flat ma'am._

"I'm afraid I can't." Mina said, and Ruby's mother laughed a little.

"Why, you haven't got legs or something?"

"I can't see."

The line fell silent for a moment.

"Jamie! Go bring the blind woman up, would you!"

The line went dead, and Mina found her way to the unlocked door, waiting in the lobby. She heard a thudding of footsteps on stairs and turned towards the sound, feeling rather out of place and extremely vulnerable.

"You Mina?" She heard what sounded like a young child say. Ah, now she remembered. Ruby's little brother. "Wait, I know you. You were there... with the angels. You helped."

"A little." She shrugged, and relaxed when she felt him take her hand.

"It's a long way upstairs. We'll take the lift."

Mina nodded her thanks, grateful she wouldn't have to figure out a totally strange staircase. She hated the feeling of stepping for a step that didn't exist.

They got upstairs without any hardships, and a little small talk, Jamie opening the door and making Mina jump a little when he started shouting for Ruby.

"I'm in here." She heard Ruby call, and Jamie led her to the right room.

"There you go." Jamie said, and she felt him leave. She reached out with her cane. That was the door frame, there was a slight hitch in the carpet and the floor was a little lumpy... probably clothes.

"Ruby?"

"Mina... my mum didn't say it was you. What's up?"

"I... how are you feeling?"

"Like my head's gonna bloody explode."

Mina felt her way to the bed, sitting on the edge and reaching out a hand, feeling Ruby's arm slung across her face like she was trying to block out the light. If there was any, it could be off. Mina wasn't sure. Her hand moved up a little, resting on Ruby's forehead.

"You're burning up."

"It's funny, I feel cold."

"You're obviously not up to this then."

"To what?"

"Galvin, he, uh, wanted your help tonight. We need to catch some... well we needed someone to draw them in with. And they can't use me, because they'll be able to tell I'm like them."

"So he wanted bait?"

"Yes. Me and Luke tried to talk him out of it but..."

"He was pretty set on it, I get it."

"I'll just tell him you can't." Mina said, getting off the bed. She heard Ruby shift her weight, assuming she was getting off of the bed too.

"No, I'm here to help." She put her arm on Ruby as she stood up, trying to make sure she was steady. "I'm fine..." Mina felt her hand shiver with Ruby's body, her arms wrapping around where she figured Ruby's waist was, catching her as her legs gave way.

"No, you're not." Mina sat down with Ruby, holding her down.

"God... I just... I feel awful." Ruby said, her head resting on Mina's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get them. Just rest."

"But what will you do?"

"I guess we'll just have to up my dialysis, get as much of the freak out of me as possible and then... hope for the best I suppose."

"Don't do anything stupid."

Mina smiled, pushing Ruby gently back onto the bed, but Ruby's hands were gripping tightly onto her shirt, pulling her down on top of her. "Ruby..." She giggled a little, and the other girl stroked back a piece of Mina's hair.

"You're so pretty."

"And you've got a fever."

"Kiss me."

Mina laughed, trying to get up, but the hand in her hair kept her there, her face inches away from Ruby's. She smelt like strawberries, filling Mina's senses, her head clouding. She got a little closer until she could feel Ruby's nose touching the tip of her own. Ruby took it the rest of the way, pulling her closer so their lips were touching.

Mina pulled away after a couple of seconds, pecking her on the cheek before getting off the bed, picking up her stick as she did.

"Get well soon, Ruby."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"She's what?" Galvin growled, and Mina shrugged, repeating her words.

"Got a fever. She can't do this Galvin. She can't even stand."

"Fine, so now what?"

"It may be risky, but I am still an option."

"Then we'll have to pick this up in a few hours. Luke, there's beds in the far ends of the stacks. They're not the most comfortable, but they'll do for a few hours. Mina we're going to your place." Mina nodded as Galvin started towards the door, and Luke looked at Mina for a long moment.

"What?" She asked him when he didn't move.

"Nothing... just your lipsticks a little... smudged."


	4. Dance With Me

_**A/N: Wow, someone really screwed up fanfic... fun times! Anyways, hope everyone had fun not reviewing. Plus I noticed, a lot of people alerting, but not reviewing. Don't be ashamed to admit your love of Rina! This pairing has a very cute vampire, and therefore it's accepted in most circles. ;) so anyway... I need reviews too. Just like you guys do. All love is sacred, and love is shown in reviews XD**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Mina's Point of View_

The bar is reasonably packed, if the amount of chatter surrounding me is anything to go by, typical of a Friday night and I start to wonder what I'd been thinking, agreeing to meet _her_ here. It made me feel distinctly uncomfortable, waiting on my own. I'd turned up early as usual, out of habit mostly, and had been making conversation with the bartender for the last ten minutes. I'd met him before, when Galvin had sometimes taken me out to celebrate after a hard day's smiting. Or just because it seemed like a good idea to go for a whiskey. There didn't always have to be a reason.

"Waiting for your fella?" Greg asks, placing a drink in front of me.

"Who, Rupert?" I ask, trying to think of anyone else he could mean.

"Yeah, the big burly bloke you usually come here with. A real yankie."

I smile, hearing a bit of disapproval in his voice and shake her head. "No, just waiting for a friend of mine." I feel for the drink in front of me and he takes my hand, kindly placing it on the glass. "And Rupert's not my... 'fella'."

"Well, sorry, just assumed. He looks after you well."

"I suppose he does." I agree, taking a sip of the archers and lemonade. It's a double shot, how I like it. Well, no point in drinking lightly when I've got an alcohol tolerance that I've built up over centuries and a liver that can't fail, is there? It's not like I can die of alcohol poisoning.

Greg wanders off to do his job as someone calls to him, and I'm only on my own for a moment or so when I feel the presence of someone else slipping into the seat next to me.

"Heya stranger." A voice purrs lightly, and I turn my head towards them, eyes straight ahead of me. "Is this seat taken?"

A sly smile touches my lips, even as I try to stay stony faced. "I'm afraid it is, I'm waiting for somebody."

"Oh, but are they as wonderful as me?"

"They're pretty wonderful." I grin as I feel Ruby's hand slip into my own, twining our fingers and removing the stick I carry from my grip.

"Then you won't mind dancing while we wait?"

"Dancing?" I frown a little, still wondering why she's taken away my walking stick. "Aren't you forgetting; I can't see where to put my feet."

"It's okay. Just... stay close to me." Ruby smirks into my ear- I can hear it in her voice- and I can't help but shiver a little, allowing myself to be helped to my feet by Ruby's hands.

I feel Greg's concerned gaze on me, and I nod at him. "It's fine, Greg."

"If you're sure..." He sounds confused, like he can't tell if we really know each other as Ruby hands him the walking stick to look after. I hear it clatter a little on the surface of the bar as he puts it away.

Ruby leads the way, giving me enough time to wonder where we're going exactly before stopping and placing her arms around my waist, holding me close. "I think you fooled him." I smile, and place my own arms around Ruby's neck. Her hair tickles my hands a little, but I love it, clasping my fingers together tightly to keep my breathing steady. "He seemed not to realise I actually knew you."

"Adds to my amazing mystery, doesn't it?"

I laugh a little.

I feel my smile drop a bit as I'm nudged from behind from some unknown body, the shock running through my body like somebody was threatening me with a knife. Sometimes I hate not knowing where people are. I have a rough idea, but there's no sense- not even second-sight – that can make up for the wonderful thing we call vision.

"Here." Ruby whispers. "Come closer." Her grip around my waist tightens, and the space between our bodies thins to a point where I might faint if we get any closer. I can hardly breathe when I'm this close to her. But this is what she does to me.

This is how she leaves me... feeling breathless.

_I like, _ _Where we are, _ _When we drive, _ _In your car. _ _I like, _ _Where we are, _ _Here. _

I touch my cheek to Ruby's, feeling hers swell a little in a smile as the song starts, and I sigh, enjoying the feeling as a strand of Ruby's hair touches my face as we dance, her breath hot and ghost like on my neck, her lips moving against my skin, unbelievably sensitive to her touch.

"_Cause our lips... can touch._" I turn my head a little as Ruby starts to sing softly into my ear. "A_nd our cheeks can brush..._" I take one of my hands away from the back of her neck, feeling my way down her neckline, and then up to her face, my hand cupping one side. "_Our lips can touch, here."_

I feel my hand move as Ruby's turns to face me more. I feel like I'm being studied, admired, and it's a nice feeling. I blush, the heat crawling up my cheeks. I nose tingles a little as I feel hers near it, next to it, barely touching it. I hear her tongue running over her lips, and do the same instinctively, my mind struggling to react as a nervous anticipation fills me, chills me... thrills me.

She breathes my name, sounding as breathless as I feel, and I nod slightly, my nose briefly touching hers. A moment later her lips I feel, my own burning with a passion I haven't felt in years- a desire I haven't felt for even longer.

It doesn't seem to last long enough, but it's enough time for us to run out of air, leaving us panting, breathless, as I feel her rest my head upon my shoulder.

"Mmm..." She mumbles. "I could stay here forever."

We're still rocking, gently from side to side, dancing to music I can no longer think about listening to. Not now, maybe not ever. I don't know if anything else is _worth_ caring about. I stay quiet, my thoughts drifting, and after a while she lifts her head from my shoulder. I imagine her staring at me, trying to figure me out with those eyes of hers, hazel with little specks of gold...

"What are you thinking about?"

"How we can't tell Galvin. And maybe Luke too."

"Wait a sec, Galvin I understand, I can see him freaking out all over the place about this. But Luke's sweet. He was the only boy who stood by Angela Frank in our tutor group last year when she came out. He looked after her."

"I'm sure he'd be accepting of that side of it, he's a nice boy. Lovely, even. But after everything he knows about me... how much he cares about you... our ages..."

"Mina, if you look at ages then you can't be with anyone on the right side of a hundred." She states plainly. Ah, I hadn't thought of that. It's nice that she keeps her voice low though, we don't need people thinking we're crazy.

"That's true." I laugh slightly. "Maybe we can tell Luke."

"If you want we can give it time. I mean, we don't have to tell him like today or anything."

I nod slowly, still trying to catch my breath. It's times like this I wish I could just be... normal. Or even trust the vampire inside of me to keep her fangs sheathed, just so I could stare into those eyes of hers, learn every detail of them. Maybe I could, and I feel it would almost be worth the risk.

Galvin would kill me for sure... in fact he might do me in for this. Yes, he does care about me, but he cares more about me not hurting anyone. And I admit, I'm thankful he'd pick an innocent life over mine.

My phone rings suddenly, and I stay clinging to her with one arm whilst she leads me somewhere quiet, the noise nothing but a dim memory in the background. I smell bleach and some kind of cheap soap, trying to carry off a coconut scent. It smells sweet, and sharp, and my nose itches a little. I assume this is the 'powder room'.

The ring-tone tells me who it is, and I answer it, still holding onto my Ruby.

"Rupert, is everything okay?"

"What makes you think something needs to be wrong for me to call you, Mina?"

"Doesn't it usually?"

"Well, I did try your house phone first, but you didn't answer. Where are you?"

"Out." My voice tell him that I don't feel the need to tell him, and he stays silent for a moment.

"So it seems." He grumbles, his voice served with a slice of anger. "Well, can you get to the Stacks? Soon?"

"So, something is up."

"Yeah... new demon in town, we'll need your help. Ruby's too. Could you pick her up on the way?"

"Sure, I'll call my driver."

There's no goodbye as he hangs up abruptly, and I feel Ruby's lips graze my own.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, no. New demon. Time to go to work."

"Right." Another kiss. "Though how I'm meant to leave you alone for the rest of the night I'll never know..."

"It's called self-control." I laugh a little, my breath catching a little as she lifts the hem of my silky red dress, her fingers brushing my inner thigh...

"Oh yeah?" She's probably grinning, if her husky voice is anything to go by. She's feeling confident that she's sending me crazy. It's a shame she has to be right. "How are you doing with that?"

"Cheat..." The last word that escapes my lips before I pull her forward, my lips falling on some unknown skin. It takes me a moment to realise I'm on her neck, and move a little to suck on her pulse point, making her gasp. She moves so her lips are covering my own before pulling away a little.

"Isn't Galvin waiting?"

"He thinks I'm picking you up." I say, my hands finding their way around her stomach. "We've got some time."


	5. Closer

**A/N: Firstly, I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately! Any of my stories that is, not just this one… Had a lot of work to do. Not even had any MSN time. But then I do have a tendency to get distracted. Quite easily. No matter how much I may love the people I'm talking to. Anyways… thanks to for keeping me going with this story. Inspiration is a key ingredient… maybe after this I'll update my Eclaire or a Maitlyn… choices choices. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Sorry if its not what you expect.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Note- This is no one in paticular's POV, but mostly Ruby's perspective. Enjoy._

Harsh sunlight stung Ruby's eye's as she flung her arm over them, resuming crash positions as last night whirled through her head.

The bar. Mina.

That freaking demon interrupting everything.

Mina.

Luke getting cornered without a gun, Ruby jumping on the thing's back to keep it away. Getting thrown _off_ said freak, and Mina stepping blindly into the path of the demon to keep Ruby out of danger. _Her._ Ruby. Not Luke, not Galvin. Mina was risking her life for Ruby's.

Okay, so it was less amazing when you took into the consideration that Mina was practically immortal, and that the demon had definitely not been a vampire, and therefore not too much of a threat, but she could have been seriously maimed or hurt.

In fact she had been, hurt. Thankfully it hadn't been as bad as the amount of blood on Mina's shirt had led her to believe. It had scraped her arm, leaving a trail of blood over the white garment, and Luke had insisted on taking both Mina and a shaken up Ruby home with him. Just the thought of Mina getting hurt made her shiver uncontrollably, and she turned over, studying the face of her... girlfriend? Lover? Not that it mattered. They were an item, and that was that.

Luke had thanked which ever God's were listening that his mum was in bed, and used up half a box of stain remover, coating Mina's shirt in it as he stuck it in the wash with a tonne of other clothes. He'd also insisted on giving them his bed, and that he'd be quite happy in the spare room, even if he could barely fit his whole body into the tiny bed in there.

Ruby had made a face for show, and Mina had made a remark about hoping she didn't steal the covers as they'd gone off, armed with a first aid kit to patch up Mina's wound.

"I... I didn't thank you." Ruby had stuttered, her voice low. "For jumping in. I'm pretty sure he would have killed me." Her voice had been shaky, and Mina's hand had found her own in an instant.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're pretty shaken. You came close to being hurt tonight but-"

"That's not what scares me."

"Then what is it?"

"You. I mean, the fact that you could have gotten yourself killed... or at least really badly hurt trying to look after me." She'd let a sob out, a dry one that had hurt her throat, and Mina had looked a little confused. "It just... it means a lot, that's all." Ruby tried to recover, sniffing back the tears as best she could. Mina had leaned forward, licking her lips, and Ruby had kissed her and then... well, _this_ happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Mina's voice pulled Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Last night." Ruby's voice was hoarse, and she craved a lot of water right now, her body letting out a small shiver.

Mina sat up a little, her bed covers clinging to her naked chest, and Ruby sat up to work her way into Mina's warm arms. Mina opened her mouth, probably about ready to give her a heart warming speech that would make everything seem okay, when the door opened, and Jenny burst through, her face a picture of shock at the sight of them, Mina's arm hurrying to make sure the bed covers were covering what they were meant to, her palm feeling for where they stopped, and Ruby flinging herself under the covers, fully enveloped beneath the sheets.

"Oh my... Ruby?" Jenny asked, and Ruby poked her head out a little, her name aptly describing the colour of her cheeks.

"Uh, hi... Jenny."

"What on... wait, no, it's fine... it's your life... but..." Her breathing was erratic, and Mina turned her head in an unfocused stare that only made the poor woman more nervous. "Uh, Luke isn't... he's not..." She bit her lip.

"He's not here." Mina said, smiling a little at the sigh of relief from the mother.

"Oh, good. The last thing I would want to walk in on is him doing _that_..."

"He's in the spare room." Ruby filled in, and Jenny nodded, about to say something when Luke walked in.

"Mum, why are you disturbing Ruby and..." His jaw dropped. "Mina?"

"Luke..." Ruby studied his face as his eyes studied them, still unable to pull away.

"Jeesus... I mean... wow. Last thing I expected. You weren't gonna tell me?"

"We were gonna give it a while."

"Oh." Luke said. "Well, I can't wait to see the look on Galvin's-"  
"No!" Both girls said in unison, and Luke stopped dead, staring at them incredulously.

"No?"

"You can't tell him, Luke." Mina said, her voice showing some weakness. "You know he wouldn't approve."

"Oh come on... just because you're a..." He looked towards his mother, knowing he couldn't say vampire. "...blind person. He's not _that_ prejudice is he?"

"He's pretty set in his ways." Mina reminded him, sighing. "I honestly don't know how he would react. But then he'd bring up age and..."

"It's not a... huge age gap, is it?" Jenny said, her head tilting to one side as she studied Mina. "I mean, you're what, twenty-five?"

Mina stumbled for a moment. "A bit older than that." She knew that Jenny was waiting for an answer and tried to remember what age she'd been when she was bitten. "Twenty-seven."

"That's not so bad." Jenny smiled, her eyes averting suddenly. "Uh, who wants pancakes? I've got some batter left over..."

"Yes please." Ruby smiled, and Mina shook her head, mumbling a polite rejection.

Luke waited till she'd left, and closed the bedroom door, cutting her out of the conversation. "You really think Galvin would flip?"

"I don't think he'd be excited about it, that's for sure!" Ruby scoffed a little, and Luke frowned, thinking it over.

"Mina... you're never going to age."

"I know... and that's a point which means that- unless I find another nice vampire or freak- then I'll have to be alone for the rest of my life!" Mina exclaimed.

"I guess that sucks a bit." Luke admitted.

"It does when you live forever." Her voice was quiet, and Ruby slipped her fingers through the vampires own, squeezing lightly.

Suddenly Mina raised her head, closing her eyes as visions swept her mind away. -_Anita, stepping out into sunlight, not burning -_

"Mina?" Ruby's panicked voice were the first words she heard as her world blacked out again. She opened her eyes, her view not changing, and shivered. "What did you see?"

"Anita."

"…what?"

"The vampire we… the vampire I let get away."

"There was nothing you could have done about that." Ruby soothed, and Luke nodded.

"She's right Mina. Did you see anything else?"

"Yes, she was in the sun."

"She… killed herself?"

"The sun doesn't _kill_ vampire's Ruby, it merely injures them. You know only a vampire can do that. It takes a couple of days to recover from full exposure. She should have been burning. But she's found a way around it…"

"Like you?"

"I can't imagine Anita ever even considering… she takes too much pleasure in the kill."

"Maybe what happened to Quinn made her see sense?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Ruby screwed up her face a little in confusion. Just a moment ago they'd been talking about finding another nice vampire, and Ruby had automatically thought about another on dialysis. And now what? Anita shows up, out of the blue. Suddenly able to walk in sunlight? Either this was fate and someone had come to show Mina she could do better, a major coincidence, or something bigger was going on.

And all three made Ruby cold to the bone.


End file.
